<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and i believe, yes i believe, that you will see a better day by gayfaerights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642759">and i believe, yes i believe, that you will see a better day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfaerights/pseuds/gayfaerights'>gayfaerights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FUCK sister shinguji, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Incest, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Being an Asshole, Trauma, all my homies hate sister shinguji, also its an AU, happy birthday kork, its not that romantic, kiibo is chiaki, kork doesnt realize its trauma, like an sdr2 au ig, maybe ill write more</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:48:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayfaerights/pseuds/gayfaerights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>she loved him, and he loved her...right?</p><p>rightrightrightrightrightrightright?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro &amp; Shinguji Korekiyo, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Shinguji Korekiyo/Shinguji Korekiyo’s Sister(past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and i believe, yes i believe, that you will see a better day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey its not that romantic bc trauma isnt cute &lt;3<br/>i might write more later bUt<br/>this is an au where v3 is like sdr2 where<br/>1. its a simulation<br/>2. everyone is who they think they are<br/>3. one of their classmates is ai (kiibo here)<br/>please enjoy comments and kudos are always welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>waking up from the simulation was the easy part.</p><p> </p><p>the hard part was what came after, everyone except kiibo had woken up, and they all hated him.</p><p> </p><p>they sneered, coughed, kept their distance and didn't say a word. some laughed, called him crude nicknames he didn't care to remember.</p><p> </p><p>it’s not like it was a surprise, when he woke up and watched the proceedings after his death, he hoped at least someone would mourn him. he hoped someone would miss him. but no one did.</p><p> </p><p>he didn't care, though, that's what korekiyo told himself. he didn't need them, he had sister. sister was all he needed.</p><p> </p><p>she loved him, and he loved her...right?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> rightrightrightrightrightrightrightrightright? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>he shifted his focus back to the meal made by kirumi for them all. it seemed nice, everything she made was, but korekiyo didn't find himself hungry. especially not for the salty flavor the meal surely had.</p><p> </p><p>salt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> she betrayed you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>she loved me</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>she betrayed you.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>SHE LOVED ME.</p><p> </p><p>korekiyo didn't mean to, but his fist fell to the table and left a loud and deep sound echoing through the wooden table and reaching the ears of his chatting classmates. everyone looked at him, disgusted and confused and concerned that he was going to lash out and kill them all.</p><p> </p><p>“i…apologize…” they all went back to talking normally, maybe a few small and insulting comments thrown his way.</p><p> </p><p>well, all left him alone except one.</p><p> </p><p>rantaro amami. </p><p> </p><p>rantaro had been the only one to keep some semblance of normalcy in their interactions. most feared, hated -maybe even pitied- korekiyo. rantaro may have, but he at least treated him normally despite how clearly his friends thought it was a bad idea.</p><p> </p><p>“hey shinguji…” rantaro greeted, sliding into place next to korekiyo.</p><p> </p><p>“greetings, amami.”</p><p>“are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“i am not in any pain, so yes, i am alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“i didn't exactly mean like that…”</p><p> </p><p>korekiyo passed a sighed, his hand clenching into a fist that looked like it would hurt, even through his bandages. fingertips pressed tight to his palm.</p><p> </p><p>“then how do you mean, amami?”</p><p> </p><p>“i just mean that...well...after the killing game and you’re tria-”</p><p> </p><p>rantaro was interrupted by korekiyo pushing himself up from the seat on shaky arms.</p><p> </p><p>“it was a nice conversation, amami,” korekiyo spoke quietly, a certain quiver to his voice. it was clear from his tone that he didn’t think it was a nice conversation in the slightest.</p><p> </p><p>rantaro considered running after korekiyo, but he instead decided to check in later at nighttime. after all, their rooms were next to each other. so he just watched the other go, a wave of concern washing over his body.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>it was later than rantaro anticipated, around midnight to be precise. he really lost track of time, but that was typical of rantaro.</p><p> </p><p>rantaro was never nervous, quite the opposite in fact. he handled every situation with a level of coolness and composure most could never have. it was quite the skill, really.</p><p> </p><p>but that coolness was fading as he lifted his hand to knock on korekiyo’s door. he wasn’t scared of korekiyo, god no, he was afraid of what pain the other might be in.</p><p> </p><p>before his fist even met the door, it swung open.</p><p> </p><p>“hello, amami, i figured you would come here soon,” korekiyo stood in the doorway, blocking the view of his room from rantaro.</p><p> </p><p>“you’re a mind reader now?” rantaro joked, korekiyo didn't laugh. maybe he smiled under that mask, it was hard to tell.</p><p> </p><p>“no, i just felt your presence coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“i can’t decide if that’s a creepy or cool talent to have.”</p><p> </p><p>“i don’t believe talent is the best word.”</p><p> </p><p>“well then what would the best word be?” rantaro felt relieved as korekiyo’s muscles became less tense, his eyes closed and his aura seemed to be calmer than before.</p><p> </p><p>“you make a good point there, amami.”</p><p> </p><p>“told ya, it’s a talent.” </p><p> </p><p>the two sat in silence, not one that was awkward or embarrassing. just silence wasn’t bad, of course, but it wasn’t what rantaro came to korekiyo’s room for.</p><p> </p><p>“i can tell this was not what you wanted to come here for, amami.”</p><p> </p><p>“that obvious?”</p><p> </p><p>“not necessarily, like you said, i have a talent.”</p><p> </p><p>rantaro yet again laughed, korekiyo didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“amami, i am finished with your jokes. what did you come here for? you clearly have a reason.”</p><p> </p><p>"oh, yeah...i wanted to talk to you," rantaro's gaze dropped along with his casual attitude.</p><p> </p><p>“yes, but what about?”</p><p> </p><p>“can we head inside-”</p><p> </p><p>“we can discuss here, amami.”</p><p> </p><p>“no i just mean-”</p><p> </p><p>“i do not see the problem,” as calm his tone, rantaro could tell there was a certain nervousness in korekiyo’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>“shinguji it’s just-”</p><p> </p><p>“if you insist, amami. however, i require a small amount of time to...tidy up...if you do not mind,” rantaro nodded, but he knew korekiyo wasn’t the messy type. whatever he was cleaning up, it was clear he didn’t want rantaro to see something. rantaro could only imagine what.</p><p> </p><p>after a couple minutes, korekiyo’s door opened again.</p><p> </p><p>“you may come in now,” was all korekiyo said, and rantaro simply did as he was told.</p><p> </p><p>the room was nice, the same size as all the others. there were many books and artifacts decorating the shelves, clearly brought by korekiyo from his lab and the library. other than that, it was the same as everyone else’s.</p><p> </p><p>korekiyo stood in the corner, his posture as perfect as ever while he watched rantaro look around.</p><p> </p><p>“nice room.”</p><p> </p><p>“thank you, but i know you did not come here to swap pleasantries.”</p><p> </p><p>“and you’re right about that. like i said, i came here to talk,” the words unintentionally came off as threatening, but rantaro’s facial expression and posture conveyed the opposite. korekiyo chose to believe his body language as rantaro took a few small steps towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“yes, i am aware. you have simply yet to tell me what about.”</p><p> </p><p>“it’s as i said earlier...with the killing game and your trial and-” before rantaro could finish, he heard korekiyo take a sharp breath in.</p><p> </p><p>“amami, i do not wish to discuss it here.”</p><p> </p><p>“with all due respect, shinguji, you can’t run from it forever. maybe you truly don’t wish the talk about it, but maybe you’re trying your damnedest to avoid confronting it and-” rantaro paused, trying to put the exact words to say together, “-and i care about you...man...”</p><p> </p><p>“perhaps you are correct amami…”</p><p> </p><p>“so...you’re willing to talk to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“no, for i know what you are going to tell me...sister warned me about people like you…people who would call our love disgusting...”</p><p> </p><p>“i’m not here to insult you, shinguji, i promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“no, sister told me i shouldn’t trust people like you…” korekiyo took a small step backwards as he spoke, his arms moving to wrap himself in a hug in order to comfort himself.</p><p> </p><p>“she had a lot of rules...huh?” rantaro asked, and korekiyo gave a small nod in response.</p><p> </p><p>“she said they were to keep me...to keep <em> us </em> safe…”</p><p> </p><p>"safe from what, exactly?"</p><p> </p><p>“safe from...she...she never told me...all she said was that only she could love me…”</p><p> </p><p>so that’s it. rantaro figured korekiyo’s sister wasn’t a good person...but this was his confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>“that doesn’t seem healthy…” korekiyo looked away, not saying anything.</p><p> </p><p>“shinguji did-” he paused “-did she ever...hurt you?”</p><p> </p><p>“i believe…you are mistaken...amami…” korekiyo shook and quivered as he spoke, the words dripped from his mouth as if they were made of black ink and slowly made their way to rantaro. how could someone normally so composed come apart like this?</p><p> </p><p>“shinguji i-”</p><p> </p><p>“you don't KNOW what she was like! you do-” korekiyo moved his arms to cover the one part of his skin left exposed, “-you didn't know her...<b> <em>I</em> </b> knew her... <b> <em>I</em> </b> knew she LOVED me...she…”</p><p> </p><p>rantaro attempted to take a step closer to korekiyo, but he took a step back himself, dropping onto the ground as if he were trying to physically shrink. the sudden action made rantaro flinch.</p><p> </p><p>“shinguji please just-”</p><p> </p><p>“YOU DIDN’T KNOW HER, SHE...SHE-” korekiyo let out a choked sob, he himself seemed to be surprised at the horrid sound.</p><p> </p><p>“i don’t have to, i just need to know you…”</p><p> </p><p>“YOU’RE WRONG! SAY YOUR SORRY, APOLOGIZE! APOLOGIZE!!” korekiyo reached to pull down his mask. when he did, the same dark red lipstick from his trial painted his lips. unlike before, the voice that came out was not that of a woman, but a choked sob from korekiyo.</p><p> </p><p>“sis...ter…?” there was no response.</p><p> </p><p>“are you okay?” rantaro took a careful step forward, but korekiyo seemed distracted as rantaro sat down next to them.</p><p> </p><p>“why are you...betraying me sister...you...loved me…right?”</p><p> </p><p>“hey...i know this is probably really difficult for you, huh?” rantaro asked, his voice smooth and comforting as korekiyo nodded to his question.</p><p> </p><p>“she...she…” he couldn’t find a proper ending to his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“it’ll be okay...you’re safe now, she’s not gonna hurt you,” rantaro’s voice was hushed and calm, and it was clear korekiyo wanted to say something but he instead dove into rantaro’s arms, trying to hold back tears. of course, it shocked rantaro. korekiyo wasn’t the most touchy-feely person, but the feeling was nice. but, rantaro noticed something.</p><p> </p><p>“shinguji, you don’t have to be afraid to cry, i’m not going to be angry at you,” the words must’ve hit a nerve, because as soon as they left rantaro’s mouth, korekiyo’s tears came out full force.</p><p> </p><p>“she...would be so angry at me…”</p><p> </p><p>“why?” </p><p> </p><p>“for being so weak…”</p><p> </p><p>“korekiyo, you’re not weak...i think you’re really strong,” rantaro was nervous about using the others first name, but that didn’t seem to be the cause of korekiyo turning to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“you only see that because you’re here with me, rantaro…”</p><p> </p><p>“korekiyo, i know it’s hard to think about, but this is something<em> you </em> have to work through. i’ll be here to help, of course i’m not gonna let you do this alone, but you can’t rely on me to fix things.”</p><p> </p><p>“you...are right...but please, don’t leave me…”</p><p> </p><p>“of course not, you’re...my friend…”</p><p> </p><p>they stayed like that for a while, korekiyo buried in rantaro’s arms. eventually, they moved to the bed, and korekiyo stayed surrounded by rantaro.</p><p> </p><p>even in his moment of bliss, korekiyo knew this was only the beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>also its probably ooc but whatever im a kinie<br/>HAPPY BIRTHDAY KORK</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>